


You Can't Possibly Burn Hot Cocoa... Right?

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, How Do I Tag, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Cocoa Cookie just wants to make hot cocoa for Mint Choco when he arrives home, except... when he does, she may or may not have forgotten it on the fire.*insert self-deprecating joke*





	You Can't Possibly Burn Hot Cocoa... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> C-Cookie?

Cocoa watched the pot carefully, deep brown eyes trained on the substance inside. Besides, what could possibly go wrong? All she wanted to do was surprise Mint Choco who was coming home after a particularly tiring performance.

 

Mint always says her hot cocoa recipe tastes best when made fresh of the pot, and since Rockstar was picking him up from the airport, she had all the time needed to prepare it.

 

She was super focused too until the sound of the front door unlocking and the laughter of two males filled her ears. Ditching the pot, Cocoa flew down the stairs, nearly tripping over the last one.

 

There in all of his glory, stood Mint, his hair askew and equally mint eyes glittering. He smiled his million dollar smile and opened his arms.

 

“Hello Cocoa,” he grinned, and she crashed into his frame. He laughs, squeezing her, but Cocoa doesn’t care. For Mint is finally home! The duo break apart when Rockstar clears his throat. The brunette gravitates to him as well, throwing her arms around his torso.

 

The latter ruffles her hair, before planting a quick kiss to her head. He waves goodbye to Mint, before stepping out of the door. It is only after he leaves does mint eyes meet brown. Cocoa smiles at him happily, reaching up to run a hand through his white and mint hair.

 

“You look so sleepy, Minty,” she mumbles, her excitement sobering. He nods slowly, humming, and Cocoa’s eyes sparkle. He’s so relaxed like this, she realizes, reluctantly pulling her hand away. Mint stands with his eyes closed, leaning over to rest his forehead on hers.

 

“I missed you very much,” he whispers, and Cocoa giggles. Mint smiles at that, and he looks at her then. She opens her mouth to echo his own words when the fire alarm goes off.

 

His eyes widen as he pulls away abruptly, shooting up the stairs in a panic. Cocoa follows after him, opening every window she sees. Mint’s deep laughter ring through their home and Cocoa trods to the kitchen, where she finds her husband laughing while pointing after a pot.

 

“You burnt it, Cocoa!” He exclaims, chuckling all the while. She walks over to him, looking sadly into the pot that once held her fresh hot cocoa. Trying her hardest, Cocoa still fails when a tear rolls down her cheek.

 

Mint stops laughing immediately, his hysterics replaced with concern. “It was a joke, Cocoa… I didn’t mean to-” She cuts him off with a wave of her hand, wiping her watery cheeks. “I just… I just remembered you liked your hot cocoa fresh, and since you were, were coming home, I thought to make you some… But then you arrived, and I got excited and-” she gestures to the pot. “Let it burn…”

 

She looked at him shyly but met his eyes with full force when she saw there was no contempt. “That’s so sweet of you, Cocoa,” he mumbled, looking at the hot drink in the now burnt pot. “But it’s alright.” He taps his chin.

 

“Why don’t we go to the cafe down the street?” Mint suggests, eyes sparkling. “I hear their cocoas are especially good this time of year.”

 

His wife watches him before nodding excitedly. “Let’s!”

 

Grabbing their coats off the rack, the happy couple walk out into the cool streets, hands nested in the warmth of the other’s.

 

Cocoa smiled.

 

If burning fresh hot cocoa meant a date with her husband, she’d burn it all the time.   
  
**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! My first work for Cookie Run after discovering it and falling in love! Comments nd Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Much love! <33


End file.
